


Drawing from life

by MrsdeLancier



Series: Spangles and the Diva [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Steve is boss, Tony is a diva, brat-Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/pseuds/MrsdeLancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to draw, very much. He never stopped to think that Tony might want to be his model. He certainly didn't expect the diva in Tony to be so feisty, or should I say frisky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing from life

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a while since I wrote anything here, but this thing sorta happened and now I'm gonna share it with you.  
> bad puns inside, enjoy!

‘Hold still now..’ He said softly.  
He gazed intently on his sketch, and then his eyes went over his model again. he liked this one, but he could be a little more cooperative.  
He watched him closely, took in every limb, every muscle.  
Drawing from life was the best thing, there was just nothing quite like it.

‘Come on Steve, my butt hurts, can’t I like, lie down or something?’  
Steve grinned.  
‘No, stay there, won’t take long now. unless you keep distracting me of course.’  
His model sighed deeply.  
‘I have so much to do, can I just please move?’  
‘I said no, Tony.’  
Steve flipped to another page of his sketch book. As nice as it was having Tony for a model, it also meant having to deal with this total diva that Stark could be.  
‘ok, you can lie down now, but make it sexy, ok?’ Cap said.

‘I’m already stark-naked.. get it? Stark-naked?’ He laughed at his own joke just a little too hard.  
‘Besides, I’m as sexy as they come… boom, did it again!’  
Steve sighed.  
‘Don’t make me come up there and spank you, Iron Brat.’  
Tony snorted, which made him more pretty to look at.  
‘You wouldn’t dare, I’m too perfect just the way I am.’  
Steve watched Tony settle down on the blanket and he smiled.  
‘Oh I don’t know, I think you’d look precious with your ass up and all red and glowy. You could do with a good spanking..’ 

The billionaire rolled his eyes and then he rolled on his stomach. ‘You can’t see my junk like this..’ Tony sounded like a pouty child.  
‘I’ll get to your so-called junk later. ..Have the decency to hold still now.’  
Tony looked at Steve through dark lashes, oozing confidence and sex like no other man could.  
‘Whatever makes you happy, Cap..’ He said flirtatiously.

Steve made one or two more quick sketches. He didn’t like to admit it, but Tony was getting to him. The last couple of weeks had been full of witty quips and so much innuendo that it made him dizzy with need.  
Tony was relentless when it came to courting it seemed.  
He’d gotten Steve gifts and fancy dinners, and only then had he asked Steve to draw him, when the poor Cap was so drunk on attention that he couldn't say no.

So here they were. Steve sitting on his chair, his pants already quite uncomfortable and tight, Tony, wearing not a stitch on the raised dais. The man was like a predator. He was all muscle and a crooked smile, devilish even if one wanted to go that far.  
He had his eyes on the prize. If only Steve knew just how much Tony wanted him right now, but no, the man just sat in his damn chair, cooly giving orders and letting that pencil scratch over the paper, doing god knows what to the page.  
‘You sure you don’t want me to jiggle my junk a little?’ Tony asked innocently.  
Steve nearly broke the pencil.  
‘Why, are you not comfortable?’ He shot back, blushing ever so slightly.  
‘Oh no, I’m good, I thought you might like to draw my manhood. You know, now that it's all hard and standing to attention and all.’  
He batted his eyelashes at Steve.’No?’  
Cap glared at Tony, but this didn’t help.

Steve threw the sketch book aside and then sent the pencil flying.  
‘God, Tony.. only you..’  
He was out of the chair so fast that it made Tony flinch and then Steve was on top of him, pressing him down.  
‘I think I’ll smack your ass raw now, Stark.’ He said easily.  
‘But red is not my color!’  
‘Stuff it, brat, turn over.’ Steve said as he wrestled with the smaller man, who was agile, but not quite strong enough to beat Captain America.

‘That’s better.’ Steve said when Tony reluctantly settled over his lap.  
‘You planned this, didn’t you?’ Tony asked.  
‘Maybe..’  
The billionaire cried out involuntarily when Steve’s hand connected with his bare ass. He heard Cap chuckle lightly.  
‘Damnit, that hurt!’ Tony grunted. Something else had entered his voice, a low sound, almost like a purr.  
Again came the hand and again, Steve kept going until the man in his lap lay whimpering and gasping in submission. Tony’s ass was bright red, the skin so sensitive that even a slight breeze made him shudder.  
‘See? your ass is beautiful like this. Steve drew circles over the skin and Tony whimpered some more. He felt as though reduced to a blubbering idiot.

‘I think you can make it up to me.’ Steve said. ‘Now that I’ve lost my concentration to draw.’  
‘Suck me, Iron Brat.’ He finished.  
Tony swallowed. The only time he’d seen Steve naked was when he’d accidently walked in on him in the showers. The man was huge.  
Cap made him sit on his knees first and then stood in front of him.  
‘..Well?’  
Tony swallowed. He had expected something involving dicks out in the open, but to actually suck the dick of Captain America? Shit!

‘Be a good little brat for me now, Tony, and I might forgive you.’  
Tony didn’t want to be on Cap’s bad side, so he slowly peeled off the jeans Steve was wearing. Of course the man went commando.  
God what a sight!  
Steve was rock hard already and he looked so delicious. Tony put his hands on those slender hips and took this monster of a cock in his mouth. His tongue made circles and it took no time at all for Cap to slide all the way in.

Steve grabbed a hand full of Tony’s hair.  
‘Not so fast, brat.’ He said, and he sounded so sexy, so full of sex that Tony would do anything in the world to hear the voice again.

Steve knew he would never last very long, not with this wicked man with his sinful mouth taking him apart bit by bit.  
He fucked Tony’s mouth until he came, and made him swallow everything.

Tony adored Steve, that face he made when he came was so beautiful it hurt!  
Cap pulled out and staggered back a step, his head all fuzzy.  
‘Good god, Tony.. when did you learn how to do that?’  
‘Oh you know, I’m a genius and all that.’  
‘Come here.. I think I owe you one now.’  
And Tony wanted to say no, you don’t owe me a thing but then he felt Steve’s fingers curl around his dick and stroke it, and then he nipped at it, making Tony wild with primal desire. He didn’t stop there, he made Tony cum out twice before putting the now boneless, weak-willed and utterly satisfied man back on the dais.

Steve drew Tony like that, just as he lay on his side looking up at him with adoring eyes.  
‘I wish you’d fuck me, Cap..’ he muttered.  
‘Maybe next time Iron Brat..’ 

 

the end.


End file.
